como todos los dias
by angelunar
Summary: porque aomine solo ve a kise como un objeto pero este no puede evitar amarlo
1. Chapter 1

Bueno en realidad la historia no tiene nada de especial, solo no sé, me dieron ganar de hacer un "intento de lemon" xD, además la idea se me ocurrió durante mi clase de cálculo diferencia, de decir quien en su sano juicio prefiere escuchar un montón de ecuaciones de un viejo a fantasear con los personajes de Kuroko?...sean honestas ¬¬'

En fin kuroko no basuke no me pertenece yo solo juego con los personajes para su entretenimiento y el mío :3

…..

aomine dirijo una de sus grandes manos de bajo del pantalón para tomar libremente el ya erecto miembro de rubio, comenzando a masturbarlo rápidamente.

-ao…aomi..aominechi~ más despacio!- grito entre jadeos intentando contener los gemidos que amenazaban con salir de su boca

-tsk..callate- murmuro el peliazul mientras jugaba con los pezones ya erectos de este, arrancarle los pantalones de un tirón dejando al rubio solo en bóxer, beso con posesión, pasando su lengua rudamente por la boca del rubio una y otra vez sin darle tiempo de respirar, la saliva de ambos recorría lentamente cuello de kise, mientras el acariciaba el bien formado pecho del peliazul por encima de la ropa, porque al igual que en cada encuentro él no se dignaba a desvestirse

Sin esperar a que el rubio recuperara el aliento le dio la vuelta y le bajo el bóxer, para luego bajarse en los pantalones y liberar su enorme erección y así, sin haber preparado alzo las caderas del rubio lo penetro de una fuerte estocada,

-aomine…due.. Duele!...por favor … más lento- le suplicaba el rubio, con pequeñas lágrimas en los ojos, si bien no era la primera vez que lo hacían, eso no lo hacía menos doloroso cada vez que aomine lo penetraba sin más, pero el moreno hacia caso omiso a sus suplicas el seguía entrando y saliendo una y otra vez de la estrecha cavidad, este al ver que el rubio no cooperaba lo tomo de las caderas y comenzó a moverlo a su ritmo.

En aquella pequeña aviación solo se escuchaban los gritos sin control de kise, pero lejos de ser de placer eran de dolor, le dolía cada vez más, quería detenerlo, pero no podía, no quería, porque tenía miedo, miedo a que si le decía que no y se negara no volviera con él, aun si él sabía que para aomine solo era algo en donde descargar su frustración, no era más que una puta para él, pero él lo amaba, comenzó a ver borroso, estaba a punto de desmayarse y lo sabía, sintió como un líquido cálido lo llenaba y como dolorosamente aomine sacaba su miembro del y luego, la oscuridad lo envolvió.

Lentamente abrió los ojos, seguía ahí desnudo tirado en el frio suelo, intento pararse pero el dolor en sus caderas se lo impidió, se dio la vuelta y observo el techo, con un podo de esfuerzo alzo la cabeza y vio alrededor, nada, él no estaba, lo suponía, pero no pudo evitar que le doliera, espero un rato y se levantó despacio, el dolor era insoportable, pero aun así apoyándose de los muebles llego a su pequeño escritorio, y tomo todas las pastillas para el dolor que encontró, cayo de rodillas y gruesas lagrimas comenzaron a salir de los ojos sin vida del rubio y así continuo por toda la tarde como todos los días…

…..

Si lo se me quedo un poco (muy) raro xD pero bueno…aplausos, jitomatasos son completamente bienvenidos, disculpen mis horrores de ortografía: 3 y ammm…..dejen mucho reviews por favor! :3 todos lo que dejen uno les regalare un unicornio xD


	2. Chapter 2

Porque ustedes lo pidieron!…ok solo uno lo pidió….llega la tan esperada!…vale sé que solo lo pidió uno pero apuesto a que esa persona si lo esperaba! C:…en fin, la tan esperada 2da. Parte… bueno no es una continuación solo es el punto de vista de Aomine…. Liziz esta es por ti xD….y si se me ocurrió medio de mi clase de cálculo, no es por presumir pero el punto es que soy ridículamente buena en mate a sí que no tengo que poner mucha atención para entender las cosas xD

En fin kuroko no basuke no me pertenece yo solo juego con los personajes para su entretenimiento y el mío:3

…

Aomine poseía sus labios, pasando su lengua por la pequeña cavidad del rubio, una y otra vez sin dejarlo respirar, solo escuchando los pequeños gemidos que terminaban ahogados en el demandante beso, para luego tomar el erecto miembro de kise y comenzar a masturbarlo con fuerza

-ao…aomi..aominechi~ más despacio!- grito entre jadeos el rubio intentando contener sus gemidos, esto molesto al peli azul, pero no se lo diría no le diría, que en realidad quería oírlo gemir para él , que él quería ser el único que lo escuchara y viera de esa manera, pero claro que nunca lo admitiría

-tsk..callate- murmuro el peliazul mientras jugaba con los pezones ya erectos de este, arrancarle los pantalones de un tirón dejando al rubio solo en bóxer, beso con posesión, pasando su lengua rudamente por la boca del rubio una y otra vez sin darle tiempo de respirar, la saliva de ambos recorría lentamente cuello de kise, mientras sentía como el pasaba sus manos sobre su ropa, bajo lentamente por su cuello lamiendo la saliva, para luego morderle el cuello rudamente, proclamándolo como suyo, y no del estúpido sempai con quien ahora pasaba más tiempo.

Sin esperar a que el rubio se recuperara le dio la vuelta y le bajo el bóxer, para luego bajarse en los pantalones y liberar su enorme erección y así, sin haber preparado alzo las caderas del rubio lo penetro de una fuerte estocada,kise era tan jodidamente estrecho y húmedo, le encantaba estar dentro de él, le encantaba el con su pequeño cuerpo, y delicada cara llegando casi a parecer femenina

-aomine…due... Duele!...por favor … más lento- le suplicaba el rubio, con pequeñas lágrimas en los ojos, una pequeña opresión en el pecho del peli azul surgió al verlo en ese estado, pero de inmediato fue remplazado por el recuerdo de kise abrazando a su sempai de raras cejas, aunque luego recibió el golpe de este él no había quitado su sonrisa de la cara y eso lo molesto, solo a él debía sonreírle así a él, el rubio solo podía pertenecerle a él, aunque estaba sumido en sus pensamiento se dio cuenta de que el rubio no cooperaba así lo tomo de las caderas y comenzó a moverlo a su ritmo, escuchaba los sollozos de kise pidiéndole que fuera más lento pero no quería hacerlo le dejaría en claro que solo le pertenecía a él, las embestidas fueron subiendo de fuerza y de rapidez, hasta que se corrió en el cuerpo del rubio, salió lo más lento que pudo y dejo caer lentamente el cuerpo del ahora inconsciente kise

-tsk...Estúpido, haciéndome perder el control de esta manera- dijo aomine mientras se inclinaba para darle un tierno beso en la frente a kisie, para luego pararse y meter en el escritorio de este unas pastillas para el dolor que buena falta le iban hacer cuando se despertara.

Abrió lentamente la puerta no sin antes voltear a ver al rubio, mañana se lo diría, le diría que lo amaba…

…

Okey hay unas cosas que quiero aclarar 1 el sempai de raras cejas es kasamatsu xD (según yo aomine no sabe su nombre) 2 aomine esta celoso de la relación que llevan kise y kasamatsu ya que se llevan demasiado bien para el gusto de aomine y 3 no era mi intención poner aomine como una especie de violador de bosque, xD solo que lo quería representar como alguien posesivo, celoso y agresivo pero que en el fondo lo amara….en fin….. ya saben porfa dejen muchos reviews no tiene idea de cuánto me alegro cuando leo aunque sea uno, criticas buenas o malas son recibidas :3…aunque espero que más buenas que malas xD


	3. Chapter 3

*le devuelve el abrazo* Saludos (*.*)/ esta ya es definitivo! el ultimo capitulo!...no tengo mucho que decir **Liziz**, ** Fujimy **gracias por sus comentarios aunque solo sean dos me hace muy feliz leer que hay personas a las que les gusta lo que escribo :3 y pues decidí hacer las continuaciones porque estoy aquí para complacer a mis lectores 3

En fin….kuroko no basuke no me pertenece solo juego con sus personajes para su entretenimiento y el mio

…

La escuela paso como cualquier otro día, siguió actuado con normalidad a pesar de lo que había pasado hace unas horas, había logrado disimular sus grandes ojera gracias a un poco de maquillaje, seguía caminando con rumbo al gimnasio para entrenar un poco a pesar del ligero malestar que aún tenía en sus caderas, cuando de pronto sintió un fuerte dolor en el estómago, provocando que se arqueara, estaba a punto de reclamar cuando un grito lo interrumpió

-kise idiota! Llevo rato llamándote!-

-kasamatsu-sempai! Eso dolió!-

-tsk…que te sucede? hoy estas más distraído de lo normal-

-no es nada, solo no dormí bien –contesto kise con una sonrisa forzada – etto… y para que me buscaba?-

-bueno…esto…sobre…eso...veras- de la boca de kasamatsu no lograba salir nada coherente y un pequeño sonrojo comenzó a invadir sus mejillas ante la mirada divertida de kise -sígueme tengo algo importante que decirte-

-algo importante?, que es?-

-cállate y sígueme idiota!- le grito antes de irse rápidamente

-ah! Kasamatsu-sempai espéreme!-

…

Aomine se levantó lentamente de su cama, no había querido ir a la escuela, ya que no pudo dormir en toda la noche, cada vez que cerraba los ojos, recordaba la cara de kise, suplicante y temerosa, sabía que esta vez se había pasado, suspiro pesadamente, se lo tenía que decir, le tenía que dejar en claro que era suyo y de nadie más.

Bien lo había hecho, había llegado a su escuela, pero ahora tenía otro problema, se había perdido, no tenía ni idea de cómo llegar al gimnasio, suspiro frustrado, mientras se internaba más en la escuela, de reojo observo a un grupo de mujeres, por un momento pensó en preguntarles, pero la idea fue descartada tan rápido como llego, estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta cuando había llegado a aquel lugar, estaba muy silencioso, la falta de estudiantes era notoria, comenzó a caminar de vuelta pero lo detuvo un voz, fue apenas un pequeño susurro, pero lo escucho sabía que era su voz, corrió lo más rápido que pudo sin embargo paro de golpe al ver aquella imagen, kise recargado contra la pared mientras el sujeto de raras cejas lo jalaba de la camisa para besarlo, de un momento a otro aomine sintió como una enorme ira recorría su cuerpo, ellos no se habían dado cuenta de su presencia, no supo como pero cuando reacciono, ya tenía a kise junto a él en un posesivo abrazo mientas observaba al tipo que había besado al rubio, tirado en el suelo con una enorme marca en el rostro.

…

-kasamatsu-sempai a donde vamos? ya estamos muy lejos- se quejó kise, había estado siguiendo a kasamatsu un buen rato y el mayor no daba señales de parar pronto, estaba a punto de volver a quejarse cundo noto que este se había detenido –kasamatsu-sempai, sucedió algo? Hay algo en lo que pueda ayu…- el rubio no termino se hablar ya que fue callado por los labios del mayor en un pequeño y rápido beso

-kise idiota! Me gustas!-grito para volver a besarlo empujando al rubio contra la pares y jalándole la camisa para que se encorvara un poco.

Kise no sabía qué hacer, solo sentía los tímidos labios de su sempai sobres los suyo, no era una sensación desagradable, al contrario era bastante cálida, pero no se podían comparar a los besos que le daba aomine, pero de pronto esa calidez lo abandono, el rubio lo vio todo en cara lenta, de un momento a otro había llegado aomine, para separar bruscamente a kasamtsu y darle un fuerte golpe en la mejilla provocando que lo tirara al suelo, kise se asustó, la mirada del peli azul esta seria, realmente se había enojado, cuando este le dirigió la mirada se asustó, creo lo regañaría e incluso por un momento pensó que lo golpearía, pero no fue así, solo sintió los fuertes brazos de aomine a su alrededor y una sensación de protección lo invadió a pesar de lo que había sucedido apenas ayer

-NO TE ATREVAZ A VOLVER A TOCAR A RYOUTA…. EL ES MIO!- bramo enojado el peliazu para luego irse de ahí arrastrando a kise consigo

-espera aominechi…me lastimas…detente-

Aomine no respondió, simplemente acorralo a kise contra una pared y comenzó a besarlo, rudamente, pero no fue como otras veces, no fue como todos los días, esta vez kise se había negado, se alejó como pudo del peli azul, mientras unas pequeñas lágrimas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos

-no te entiendo aomine! Que se supone que sientes por mí!'? Solo soy algo donde descargar tu frustración cierto?!...entonces porque?...porque me haces esto? Tu sabes lo que siento por ti! Y aun así…. Y aun así juegas conmigo de esta manera! Diciéndole a kasamatsu-sempai que soy tuyo…que pretendías con eso? Tienes idea de lo feliz que me sentí?! Pero luego recordé que solo soy un juguete para ti! Que solo soy una puta.- ya está lo había dicho, había dicho todo lo que sienta y todo lo que se había guardado, un sollozo salió de sus labios, no quería que el peli azul se fuera, pero después de todo lo que le dijo lo más seguro es que lo hiciera, pero se llevó una sorpresa al ver que el aomine estaba justo enfrente de él,

-deja de decir tantas tonterías…No eres un juguete- le dijo aomine en un susurro casi tierno mientras limpiaba los restos de lágrimas del rostro del rubio, para luego darle un pequeño beso en los labios

-entonces que…que soy para ti?-le contesto del mismo modo con un poco de miedo impregnado en sus ojos

-tú eres….eres especial-

-dilo-fue lo único que contesto kise mientras lo miraba seriamente

-decir que cosa?-

-lo que sientes por mí-

-realmente quieres que lo diga?-

-dilo-

Aomien se acercó lentamente su rostro al kise, mientras tomaba el rostro de este entre sus grandes manos para luego besarlo, pero esta vez fue diferente, diferente a todas las de mas veces, fue un beso tierno y delicado, sus labios se movían suavemente, aomine se separó de el para abrazarlo y acercarse a el oído de kise y decir en un susurro.

-te amo-

…

Este cap. Si quedo un poco largo xD, bueno que les pareció? Siento que aomine me quedo un poco raro al final….sobre kasamatsu, la verdad solo lo puse porque necesitaba a un personaje que hubiera que aomine se sintiera amenazado, ósea que tuviera miedo de que alguien le quitara a kise para que así aomine decidiera decirle lo que sentía…este es el fin ojala les haya gustado y ya saben dejen **Reviews **y les mando un unicornio :3 si no llega es culpa de paquetería xD nos leemos luego \\(*.*)/


	4. EXTRA!

Extra! X'D buno la verdad no esperaba tantos comentarios y estoy muy feliz! Así que les tengo un premio (?)….en fin….gracias por su apoyo C: espero y sigan leyedo mis historias sin más el fanfic….a lo olvidaba

kuroko no basuke no me pertenece solo juego con sus personajes para su entretenimiento y el mio

…..

Sus labios recorrían el cuello de forma casa tortuosa, podía sentir su lengua descender lentamente y de vez en cuando como sus dientes se clava deliciosamente en su piel, dejando marcas rojizas que lo proclamaban como suyo, kise no pudo evitar soltar un alborotado gemido cuando sintió las manos del peli azul debajo de su playera, para luego quitársela completamente, el rubio lo observo un poco sonrojado

-puedo?- pidió con un hilo de voz mientras lentamente comenzaba a levantar la playera de aomine, este solo alzo los brazos en modo de respuesta, para luego volverá devorar los labios de kise, pasando su lengua por toda la cavidad de este, mientras que con la otra mano comenzaba a masturbar el miembro de kise por encima de la ropa

-dime ryouta…me deseas?-le pregunto, mientras comenzaba a desabotonar su pantalón y bajarlo de un tiro junto con sus boxers, dejando al rubio completamente desnudo ante la mirada penetrante de amomine , kise no pudo evitar sonrojarse más de lo que ya estaba debido a esta acción, aomine nunca lo había tratado hacían cuando hacían el amor, siempre era rudo y exigente pero esta vez estaba siendo completamente lo opuesto y eso lo ponía nervioso

-yo..te des..-el rubio no pudo terminar de hablar ya que aomine se lanzó rápidamente hacia su boca invadiendo con su boca la cavidad del rubio, entrelazando sus lenguas una y otra vez, sin darle tiempo a kise para reaccionar, cada vez se volvía un beso más demandante, aomine masturbaba el ya erecto miembro, mientras kise solo ponía soltar gemidos que terminaban ahogados contra la boca del más alto y torpemente le acariciaba el musculosos pecho del rubio

-parece que lo estas disfrutando ryouta, déjame hacerte sentir aún mejor –para luego meter sus dedos lentamente en el interior de kise

Los gemidos del rubio rápidamente inundaron la habitación, excitando aún mas aomine, mientras sentía como su miembro atrapado en sus pantalones exija atención, y los constantes gemidos el rubio no ayudaban en su autocontrol, comenzó a mover sus dedos de forma circula para dilatar la estrecha cavidad de este,

-aomine…aomine…por favor…apresúrate- le decía kise entre gemidos necesitaba al peli azul en su interior pero este estaba siendo demasiado cuidadosa, por un segundo paso por su mete que era un nuevo forma de atormentarlo pero lo descarto cuando bajo a mirada y vio el enorme bulto que se alzaba dentro de los pantalones del moreno- aomine..aomine..por favor no…quiero tus dedos dentro…quier….quiero eso dentro de mí.

-aun no-fue lo único que contesto el peli azul, siguiendo con su labor, pero kise no podía esperar, no quería hacer lo quería, lo necesitaba

-DAIKI HAS ME EL AMOR DE UNA VEZ!- aomine se detuvo de golpe al escuchar las palabras dichas por el rubio, para luego observarlo asombrado, no pudo evitar que en su boca apareciera una risa burlona al ver que la cara de este se tornaba completamente roja

-jum! Tus deseos son ordenes- rápidamente el peli azul se deciso de sus pantalones liberando al fin su enorme erección y penetrarlo de una sola estocada y estocarlo rápida y fuertemente, los sentidos de kise estaba nublados, solo podía gemir y mover sus caderas al frenético compaz marcado del moreno

-maldición ryouta!... están tan estrecho… tan cálido –sin dejar de embestirlo alzo las cadera del rubio y comenzó a embestirlo aún más fuerte llenando complétate al rubio en cada estocada

-diki..Mas…porfavor..Mas…diki- oír la forma en la que lo llamaba entre gemido fue lo que rompió la poca cordura que conservaba, lo levando de la cama para sentarlo a horcada sobre él y poder ver la expresiones de placer absoluto que kise no podía ocultar, el ritmo se elevó aún más, la reparación cada vez más agitada de ambos indicaba que pronto terminarían

Aomine lo tomo a kise de las cadera paro poder llegar más profundo, había algo en ese placer que los enloquecía a ambos, que lo hacía diferente a todas las demás veces, kise jalo del cuello al moreno para poder besarlo bruscamente sin detener las embestidas, un temblor sacudió el cuerpo kise terminando el abdomen de su amante, mientras que el moreno soltó un gemido ronco para terminar dentro de kise dejando su semilla dentro de el

Acabaron agitados, con el sudor cubriendo sus cuerpos, lentamente aominse salió del cuerpo del más pequeño, para luego recostarse en la cama y jalar a kise con el

-diki…te amo-dijo el rubio mientras se acurrucaba en el pecho del moreno

Aomine no respondió, solo atino a rodear a kise en un abrazo protector y darle un pequeño beso en la frente, kise sabía que ese había sido "yo también te amo" y ambos se dejaron llevar por el sueño.

...

Que les parecio?! Tenía ganas de hacer este lemon para demostrar el cambio que había surgido en la relación de este par….les gusto? No les gusto? Reviews? Bueno gracias por leer, nos vemos pronto c: sigan leyendo me xD


End file.
